The Ginger Who Changed the World
by zking54
Summary: The harsh unforgiving capital wasteland is no place for a pretty young redhead or is it? The tale of a psychotic ginger who has a problem with the world and everyone in it. She'll face hardships and maybe even love. I'm horrible at summaries so I'll just leave it at that. Rated M for violence, language, and possible sexy times if I'm feeling like a pervert.


The Ginger Who Changed the World

**First off let me start by saying that this is my first fallout fan fiction so I am fairly new at this, any and all help would be greatly appreciated. Now that I've gotten this out of the way I have something to say, this fan fiction does take place during the fallout 3 storyline however, there well be many things that don't happen in the game along with new dialogue options and unique companions. Also there will be plenty of new enemies and weapons and possibly new areas. At any rate remember to rate and review and such, updates should be at least every other week so make sure to follow if you like. Here we go….**

**Chapter 1: Childhood**

Darkness and silence, this is what fills the first few moments of my life. I come out of my mother's womb crying like every other new born child, I open my eyes to be greeted by a blinding light and the outline of a man. "My, my look Catherine you given birth to a beautiful baby girl." "Oh James she's stunning, she even has your eyes." "Why yes she does, what shall we name her honey?" "Allison, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Still blinded by the harsh light of this new world, my dad brings a computer screen down from the ceiling. "Now lets see what you'll look like in 16 years." On the screen the picture of a young girl with pale skin, freckles across her cheeks, green eyes and fiery orange hair tied into a bun called "Wendy the wielder." "You'll look a lot like your old man." Father says. Suddenly a man bursts in shouting that the enemy has breached the perimeter. My dad motions to a woman standing in the corner to take me away. Everything fades to black as I fall asleep in the arms of this mysterious woman.

One year later, I find my self in a crib, in a room made of metal. My dad enters the room and picks me up out of my crib and carries me over to a chair and sits me down on his lab. "Hey there kiddo, its your birthday today. You're 1 year old today." "Wub bub." I reply as if he can understand me. "Now I have to go take care of some business real quick, so I'm going to leave you here for a few minutes." He picks me back up and puts me in a play pen near my crib. "Now be good sweetie, I'll be right back." Dad walks out of the room leaving me alone. Unsure of what to do I open the door to the play pen and walk over to toy box on the other side of the room. After looking through the toy box for a few minutes I find my favorite book, "You're Special". As I flip through the book I read each of the pages. At the end of the book I read the last page and see that I am fairly strong, very charismatic, moderately smart, decently lucky, and exceptionally full of endurance. After I finish the book dad walks in and says, "My, my you're quite the explore aren't you. Come over here kiddo there's something I want to show you." I comply and walk to my fathers side. "This was your mothers favorite bible quote, Revelations 21:6. _**"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely."**_ "May god rest her soul, at any rate lets go pay your little friend Amata a visit. I take my fathers hand as we make our way out of our apartment and down the hall to my friend's.

Four years later, "Sweetie wake up, come on sweetie it's time for your first day of kindergarten." Dad says while gently nudging me awake. "Five more minutes dad." I reply. "Come on darling, you need to get ready for school." "Do I have to go dad, can't I just stay here with you?" "Yes you have to go sweetie, you need to get an education so that one day you can help everyone in the vault survive." "Fine." I reply in an begrudging tone. Still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I get dressed in my vault issued jumpsuit. It's blue with huge yellow numbers on the back that spell out 101. Walking out of my room, I'm greeted by my father who has prepared breakfast for the both of us. We sit down and eat a bowl of sugar bombs and a glass of purified water. After breakfast father tells me it's time to leave, takes my hand and leads me out of our apartment and down the seemingly endless corridors of the vault. Shortly after leaving we arrive at the class room, we are greeted by Mr. Botch. I hug my dad goodbye and move inside to start my first day of school. As soon as I walk in I find my best friend sitting towards the back of the class and quickly sit next to her. "Hi Allison, you ready for our first day of school." Amata says while giving me a warm smile. "No not really." I reply rather quickly. "Yeah well, we have to be here so we can learn things to help everyone else to survive." "Yeah, I know I just don't want to be here." Right after I finish saying that Mr. Botch walks up to the front of the class room, and starts to address the entire class room. "Hello class my name is Mr. Botch and I will be your teacher, today we will be learning the alphabet." As soon as he starts to talk I zone out, day dreaming of a far off place. I snap back into reality when Amata shakes my shoulder. "Hey sleepy head, it's time for lunch want to sit with me?" "Sure, what did you bring for lunch?" I ask curiously. "A cram sandwich and a nuka cola, you? Amata replies. Before I can reply a young boy the same age as me walks up to Amata. "Gimme your lunch!" "No, who are you anyways?" Amata questions. "The names Butch DeLoria, the toughest and baddest kid the vaults ever seen!" Butch proudly proclaims. "Now, give me your lunch you stupid girl!" "No, no leave me alone." "I said give me your lunch!" While saying this Butch shoves Amata. This is the part where I lose it, no one hurts my best friend. "You're going to pay for that Butch" I yell while swinging at Butch's head. My clenched fist hits its mark, hit Butch right in the bridge of his nose. The attack draws blood, at the sight of blood my mind snaps. Something has gone horribly wrong, instead of letting Butch go after teaching him a lesson I continue to hit him over, and over, and over. By the time I'm finished he's bloody, bruised, and unconscious. After Amata manages to pull me off Butch I pass out. Mr. Botch sends me home to my father, when I get home dad expresses how disappointed he is in me but understands that I didn't know any better. What he doesn't understand is that I knew what I was doing, and I actually felt good while doing it. Does this make me different, immoral? Or does it only make me human or something much worse…

Five years later, It's my 10th birthday. Over the past 5 years I've done nothing but get into trouble. I've been in fight after fight, I've stolen and even vandalized other apartments. The only thing other than that that has happened is that me a Butch have become close friends. I think the only reason he's friends with me is so I won't beat him up again, can't say I really blame him. Father says he left my present in the atrium, so we are walking over there to get it. A soon as dad presses the button to open the door I am blinded by a flash of white light. Everyone I know jumps out from their hiding spots yelling surprise. Needless to say I am startled, but I never show it on my face keeping the same cold glare as I am thoroughly surprised. Walking in I am greeted by my best friend Amata. "We sure surprised you didn't we?" "No, I knew the entire time." I reply quickly trying to act cool. "Yeah right you should have seen your face when you opened the door. Anyways guess what I got you for your birthday?" "A date with Freddie Gomez?" I ask jokingly. "No! I thought you weren't into boys. I got you a Grognak the Barbarian issue #14!" "Wow, where'd you find that?" "Believe it or not it was actually my dads, even he was a kid at one point hard to believe I know." "Thanks Amata, I love it!" I reply graciously. As I finish talking to Amata I notice Miss Palmer wave me over, I quickly walk over. "My my 10 years old, the young do grow up sp fast. I digress I got something for you dreary." "What is it?" I ask patiently. "Why only the sweetest treat in this here old vault, a homemade sweet roll!" A homemade sweet roll, is this old lady serious? "Thanks Miss Palmer." I begrudgingly say, resisting the urge to punch the senile old bitch square in her face. I quickly move on before I do something I'll regret later on. Not even three steps away from and I'm approached by some one else, Butch. You'd think that he'd learn to not mess with me but obviously he didn't. "Gimmie that sweet roll!" "What the hell Butch I thought we were friends!" "Jokes on you Allison, I was never friends with you, I was just leading you on while I created my gang." "What gang you idiot?" I reply visibly enraged. "The Tunnel Snakes, that's what gang. We're the baddest gang in all of 101." "You're the only gang in the vault you moron." "Shut up and give me your sweet roll!" "You'll learn not to mess with me again Butch, I'm going to make you bleed out of every hole in your body!" What happens next can only be described as the single worse beating anyone in the vault has ever seen. With reflexes like a unearthly demon, I punch Butch right in the gut making him double over in pain. Next I deliver a swift kick to the face sending him tumbling to the ground. I quickly move behind him and grab both his arms, and with one fluid motion I plant my knee square in his back and pull back with all my strength. Butch lets out a blood curdling scream as pain washes over his entire body. Satisfied with my handy work I walk over to the door, only to be greeted by the overseer. He gives me a look of disappointment, but I simply ignore him snatch the device that was to be gifted to me out his hands and walk out of the room. Before make it half way down the hall I'm stopped by Ms. DeLoria. "Oh sweetie I wrote a poem for you!" "Cram it bitch I'm not in the mood, by the way you might want to go check on your son he had a little accident." "What have you done!?" Ms. DeLoria blurts out. "Go and see." I reply with a sly grin on my face. Moments later father walks out a look of disgust on his face. "How could you do that to that poor child?" "He tried to cross me, he'll think twice before he tries anything like that again. Dad lets out a sigh of discontent and motions me towards the nearest stairwell. After reaching the bottom of the stairs I am greeted by a man in a lab coat. "And what do you think you're doing do here miss, this area is strictly off limits to children." "Cut the act Jonas, I'm 10 and you know it." "Fine, happy birthday Allison how's it feel to be the big 1-0?" Jonas asks. "The same really just less people treating me like I'm stupid." I reply. "Well that's good, anyways your father and I have something we want to give you. Would you like to do the honor James?" "Sure, here you go sweetie from us to you." Father pulls out a rusty looking BB gun out from a nearby crate, handing it to me. "Wow, dad is it really mine?" I ask eagerly. "Yes honey, now before you go and use it there are some rules. First you may only use it when Jonas or I are around, second it is not to be used on anyone else, and lastly don't let the overseer know you have it." "I promise!" I eagerly agree ready to shoot something. "Alright honey we've set up some targets in the next room, go ahead and practice." I walk into the room and spot the three targets, I put in some bbs, cock the gun, and bring the sights up to my eyes. I look down the rusted iron sights, and aim for the center of the middle target. Without missing a single beat I hit the target dead in the middle. "Good shot sweetie, you're a natural!" Dad shouts in encouragement. After shooting the other two targets dead center I notice something moving out of the center of my eye. A radroach, moving the gun faster than a hot knife through butter I put my sights on the roach's head. Without a second thought I pull the trigger blowing the roach's head apart. "That's my girl!" Dad shouts in glee. "Come here I want to get a picture with the big game hunter." I move into position next to dad and sling the gun over my shoulder posing for the picture. "Ready?" Jonas asks. "Yes, take the picture." Father replies. Flash a blinding light, and thus ends my 10th birthday. One that I'll never forget.


End file.
